


Вишенка на тортике

by Theonya



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Genderbending, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Все началось с нечаянно брошенной Герцогиней фразы:- Мори, а ты когда-нибудь хотела поцеловать Хани?
Relationships: Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi
Kudos: 1





	Вишенка на тортике

В Академии Оран учатся потомки аристократов и богатых людей. И, естественно, им хочется изысканных развлечений. Что может быть лучше приятной беседы в теплой компании за чашечкой чая и тортиком? Этим и руководствовались девушки, открывая Хостесс клуб.  
Вот Герцогиня, королева Тамаки, о чьей улыбке мечтает половина учащихся. Около неё — темная лошадка, серый кардинал, деловая Кёя. Заводные близняшки Каору и Хикару, как всегда, строят друг другу глазки и держатся за руки. Суровая девушка-самурай едва касается рукава пиджака невероятно милой малышки с плюшевой игрушкой. И довершает композицию Харухи. Обычный неуклюжий парень, переодетый в женское и обязанный работать здесь, так как задолжал клубу 8 миллионов за разбитую вазу.  
Но наша история не об этом.

Все началось с нечаянно брошенной Герцогиней фразы:  
— Мори, а ты когда-нибудь хотела поцеловать Хани?  
Девушка-самурай чуть не подавилась пирожным, но твердо ответила:  
— Нет.  
Блондиночка вскочила, уронила игрушку и с расстроенным видом убежала. На почти взрослом лице девушки редко отражались эмоции, потому никто не понял, что она смутилась. Через некоторое время малышка вернулась с обновленным макияжем и вовсю заигрывала с поклонниками, ни малейшего внимания не обращая на девушку.  
Не обращала она внимания и на занятиях, и по дороге домой, и только тогда Мори решилась спросить:  
— Хани, ты обиделась?  
— Нет, Моринодзука.  
По фамилии она обращалась исключительно тогда, когда была в ярости. Или в гневе. Или расстроена сверх меры.  
— После обеда жду в додзе.  
— А разве там не занимается Чика?  
— Я старше. Она подчинится.  
С решительным «кавайным элементом» никто спорить не решался. Себе дороже. Клан Ханинодзука не особо печалился, когда вместо наследников появились наследницы, ведь успех в сложном боевом искусстве зависит не от пола, а от усердия. Упрямой Мицукуни было совсем неплохо и в своем поле. Словно послушав своих хозяев, клан Моринодзука также выдал двух наследниц, почти год в год с кланом Хани.  
Девушки, облачившись в костюмы, начали бой, и ловкая злая малышка завалила свою подданную на пол, несмотря на различие в росте и весе. Прижала её деревянным мечом и села так, что не скинешь. Темные волосы растрепались из хвоста, полы кимоно приоткрылись, обнажая ключицы. Так и не сумев вырваться из сложного захвата, она пробормотала:  
— Сдаюсь, Хани-сама.  
— Не так быстро! Ответь на один вопрос.  
Даже не потребовалось спрашивать на какой. Это было ясно и понятно, ведь тревожило обеих, даже если некоторые и не подавали виду. Светлые чайные глаза наполнились предательскими слезами.  
— Мори, ты меня не любишь?  
— Люблю, Хани-сама.  
— Но ты не хочешь меня поцеловать…  
И как ей объяснить… Брюнетка покраснела, отвела взгляд.  
— Мне было стыдно.  
— Я плохая?  
Перед наивным трогательным взглядом очень сложно устоять. Пара светлых прядей соскользнула с плеч на лицо лежащей девушки, и она прошептала:  
— Наоборот…  
— Тогда поцелуй меня, Мори…  
Хватка деревянного меча ослабла.  
— Как скажете, Хани-сама… — заворожено подалась вперед та, но меч снова прижался к горлу:  
— Стоп. Подожди. Почему ты это делаешь?  
— Вы же сказали…  
— Из-за того, что подчинение клану Ханинодзука у вас в крови? Или из-за того, что проиграла? — в чайных глазах вспыхнули огоньки. Она всунула меч ей в руки. — Держи. И не смей отрывать локти от пола.  
Руки проскользнули под ткань, и полы кимоно разошлись до конца.  
— Смотри, мои ладони немного меньше твоей груди, — улыбнулась она и стиснула их. — Но тебе на самом деле идет именно такой размер, не больше и не меньше. Их довольно приятно сжимать, на ощупь похожи на моего любимого Кролю.  
Девушка была в замешательстве, не зная, что делать и куда смотреть, потому сильнее сжала меч в руках, когда пальчики изящно обводили и сжимали вставшие соски. Это было похоже на пытку лаской, до сих пор незнакомой самураю.  
— Красиво. Как вишенка на тортике.  
Она шумно выдохнула и закрыла глаза, когда Хани прихватила одну из «вишенок» сначала губами, а потом зубами и языком.  
— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — оторвалась от неё блондинка. Взгляд был не злым, максимум — недовольным, но каким-то озорным, странным, и она улыбнулась кончиками губ:  
— Люблю тебя, Мицукуни.  
Та в изумлении замерла:  
— «Люблю» в смысле «любовь»?  
Она кивнула.  
— Тогда поцелуй меня.  
Первый поцелуй был аккуратным быстрым прикосновением губ.  
На второй Мори заметила, что Хани все еще не открыла глаз, и, воспользовавшись моментом, прижалась губами подольше.  
А на третий Хани, обняв её за шею, приоткрыла рот и языком провела по губам Мори, устремляясь дальше…  
— Эй, сестра! Вы там не заснули?! — недовольно постучала в дверь Ясучика. — Ваше время истекло, и вообще…  
— Тихо, Чика. Спасибо, мы провели бой, — улыбнулась старшая Хани, а старшая Мори почтительно кивнула.  
— Так, может, вы и со мной потренируетесь? — немного оттаяла девочка.  
— У нас появились неотложные дела, — виновато мурлыкнула блондинка, потрепав сестру по волосам. И, когда та скрылась в додзе с младшей Мори, хитро улыбнулась:  
— А ты, Такаши, все еще должна мне два тортика. С вишенками!


End file.
